The Daughter Of A Siren
by Stains-of-Red-15
Summary: Erza and Irene live a normal life until one day Erza discovered Irene's other side when she was tortured by the Tartaros group, can she love her mother like the way she used before? Or will she reject the person who cares so much for her?, in other words will she reject her own mother? (rarely updated)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna-san i'm a newbie when it comes on writing stories/fanfic. You see this is my first story. And i decided that my first story will be Fairy tail because FT is my no.1 anime and the main characters in this story will be Erza Scarlet and Irene (whatever you called her)Belserion because i'm totally obsessed in this two!**

 **Warning!:very bad English and Grammar ahead!(i'm so sorry for the really bad grammar. Because English is not really my language and this is my first story)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail and the other characters that we already know in the anime/manga it all belongs to Hiro Mashima. i only own this story.**

 **Let's begin the tale!**

* * *

 **Introduction!**

There was a young woman who has a slender figure with a long Scarlet hair that hung to her waist. She has brown coffee eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue ribbon tied around the collar of her shirt and she wore a blue skirt that reaches 2 inches above her knees. And the young woman's name was Erza.

Erza...Belserion

Erza Belserion is an 18 year old girl, she live's a normal life with her mother.

 **Irene Belserion.**

who is a caring,a loving and an overprotective mother. Erza always cares about her mother because Irene is the only relative Erza have known in her entire life and she didn't know who is her father,but she didn't bother asking Irene questions about her father. And she knows that being a single parent is a difficult task for her mother,having to raise her for about 19 years.

She loves her mother more than anything in the world.

And her mother loves her too.

 ** _Caring..._**

 ** _Loving..._**

 _ **And an overprotective mother...**_

 _ **but what if that's not all?**_

* * *

 **Yosh! i finally finish the Introduction and gomenasai if there are wrong grammars, as i said before English is not my language and it was my first time writing a fanfic. Next chapter will be the real start of the story, i mean their story (i was talking about Erza and Irene).**

 **Goodbye minna-san and thank you for reading!(; bye-bye!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello minna-san, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a lovely morning, the birds singing a lovely song while flying around the garden that was filled with different kinds of red flowers and red fruits.

But there was a young woman that was still sleeping in her room. Who has a long Scarlet hair,scarlet hair that was scattered on her pillow. until someone called out her name down the kitchen causing her to wake up but her eyes were still shut.

"Erza, wake up or else you're going to be late for school today." said the voice rather gentle and not the one's that you will hear first thing in the morning someone angry screaming you'r name for you to wake up that you are going to be late for school and you will wake up in a bad mood, but anyways let's get back to the story.

Then Erza slowly open her tired eyes, when her eyes were fully open she turned her eyes to her side to look at her alarm clock to see that she was 11 minutes late from her daily wake up.

' _I must have been fallen asleep again after i turned off the alarm.'_

Then she heard the voice calling out her name again, she then sat on her bed and slowly stands up letting her long scarlet hair to fall to her waist and she began to stretch her body, when she was done stretching her body she fixed her hair and her bed and when she was done fixing her bed she let out a sigh of relief.

"Erza, are you still asleep?"she heard the voice asked.

' _Oh yeah,mother was calling me in about 5 minutes or so.'_ she thought with a slight guilty look on her face.

"Coming mother!"she shouted while closing the door from her bedroom, now walking downstairs while rubbing her eyes while yawning, now entering inside the smiled as she saw scarlet hair that was tied into four thick braids.

"Morning...mother."Erza said to the person who was sitting on the chair and then when the person turned around to face her, she was greeted by a smiling Irene.

"Good morning,erza."said her mother with a soft smile.

"Now come sit down and eat you'r breakfast before it get's cold."Erza nodded and sat on the chair now facing Irene as she ate her strawberry pancake, a couple of seconds had passed before Erza looked at her mother then she realized that there was a slight worry that can be seen on Irene's face. Erza wonder if she should ask her mother about what's bothering her or no, but she chose to ask rather than to stay quiet.

"Umh...mother is there something wrong?"Erza asked still looking at her mother who has not yet moved a muscle.

Irene took a sip from her tea,then she finally spoke up.

"Erza, i will be late for dinner because there was a long meeting that i have to attend to and some problems that i have to fix, do you understand what am i saying?"

Erza nodded and simply replied _**'Yes, mother'**_ while still looking at her mother.

"Good, and when you are walking alone in the streets do not talk to any strangers and make sure when you get home lock all the doors and windows if i'm still not here. And if you do not want to be late for school today i suggest you to began preparing."Irene said with a smirk and Irene have to contain her laughter as she watched her daughter's reaction from saying _**'**_ _ **Ehh?!'**_ as she now quickly rushed to the bathroom like she was being chased by something or someone that was like a worse nightmare to her.

* * *

a couple of minutes had passed since she rushed to the bathroom, now she was fully dressed in her school uniform and she was done combing her hair,brushing her teeth and done putting her backpack on her back she rushed her way towards her mother giving Irene a quick kiss on her cheek and with a _**'Bye mother!'**_ as she made her way towards the door, towards her exit, but before she could hold the doorknob she heard Irene talk stopping her next movement.

She turned around only to see Irene making her way towards her while smiling.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked Irene as she was finally standing in front of her.

"Umh...to school."Erza said while still looking at her mother who was still smiling.

"You and i are going to leave this house at the same time."Irene said to her daughter with a kind smile.

Erza's eyes lit up with happiness as she realized what Irene just said to her.

"You mean?..."before Erza could finish her sentence Irene put her hand on her daughter's head and began rubbing her head like a little kid.

"Yes, i'm going to take you to schoo-"before Irene could also finish her words she was suddenly cut off by erza as she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, mother." Erza said to Irene and Irene was kinda shocked on her daughter's actions but she returned the hug to her daughter.

 ** _'No, thank you my dear Erza.'_** Irene thought with a smile as she kissed her daughter's head.

Just a smile from Erza always makes her happy and she will do anything to keep that smile away from fading.

Irene broke the hug and said.

"Now, shall we go?" Irene asked as she looked at her daughter with a smile that seems as it is not leaving her face.

"Yes mother!" Erza said like it was the best thing ever.

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed after they arrived at Erza's shool that was called Fairy Academy.

"Good bye mother, take care."

"Good bye Erza you too."

they said their goodbyes to each other after Erza kissed her mother on the cheek again. Erza watched as her mother leaves towards her next destination.

when the car that Irene was driving finally can not be seen anywhere she sighed.

"Be safe...mother." Erza whispered in the air as she walks towards the entrance of the large building.

 _ **She wants to protect her smile, the smile that cause her happiness...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **But what if that smile, the smile that makes her happy fade away...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **But what if the eyes that was always filled with happiness turned into eyes that was only filled with misery,sorrow, and despair...**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _What can be her reaction?..._**

* * *

 **Hello guys well the real chapter is finally here it took longer than i expected it to be because i had to rewrite this and i did forgot some parts in my first. And i'm so sorry for the wrong grammars as i said before English is not my real language but anyway Bye! take care!(i will update as soon as i can bye!)**


	3. What Should I Bring?

**Hello minna-san! i know that you've all been waiting for chapter three but just one more thing i want to thank you all for waiting for me to update a new chapter,but the good news is the wait is finally over because chapter three is finally here!**

 **Warning:Still bad English and Grammar ahead!(i will try to improve my writing!)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail and the others characters that we already know in the anime\manga it all belongs to their rightful owner Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

As Erza walks to the corridor of the large building, the only person Erza thought in her head was Irene, her in just a short period of time Erza missed her mother.

 _Because her mother means everything to her..._

After all, her mother was the only one taking care of her back when she was just a little kid until now that she was a young adult herself.

After a couple of minutes of walking until she saw a certain white haired woman that has big blue eyes, and she already figured it out who was the woman that was standing outside the door of her class.

It was Mirajane Strauss her best friend and classmate and her past rival and also know as **'The Demon Mirajane'** back in their childhood but she was now called **'The Matchmaker'** because of her matchmaker attitude.

She wondered what Mirajane was doing outside their classroom she was supposed to be inside not outside.

Then she quickly walk towards her white haired friend, and when she was a couple of foot away from her she realized that her friend's eyes were close, the first thing she thinks her friend was asleep but she realized sleeping outside the classroom was impossible and also a bad thing to do in school.

And when she was finally standing in front of her friend, her friend's eyes were still close, then she spoke up.

"Mira, what do you think you'r doing outside the classroom, huh?" when Erza started speaking in a rather annoyed tone Mirajane's eyes blasted open. And when she looked straight into Erza, she realized that her Scarlet haired best friend and childhood rival was annoyed, and it was all because of her.

Then she spoke up.

"I can simply ask you the same question you know that, right?"she said while putting on her usual happy and cheerful smile.

Erza just stared at her white haired best friend and of course her childhood rival too with a pissed look on her face but that does not stop Mirajane's smile from fading away, Mirajane just looked at her while still wearing her bright smile not caring if she pissed her off even more.

Erza gave in admitting her defeat in their staring contest, admitting her defeat to the infamous Matchmaker of their school.

 ** _"_ Tsk!"** Erza hissed making Mirajane giggle, and she sigh, the sigh of annoyance to the Matchmaker while face palming.

"Well, what are we waiting for? let's get inside before our teacher arrives, or so, do you wanna get in trouble being found by our homeroom teacher slacking outside instead of reading books for our lesson for today?"Mirajane said with a mix of tesing and a little bit of seriousnes mixed in her tone while still smiling or more likely smirking?

"Fine-fine-fine!, i'm going inside now **'Demon!'** are you happy now!, huh!"Erza yelled now really-really pissed off at again Mirajane does not care she just smiles and giggle at her now irritated best friend/rival as she watches, and Mirajane answered Erza's question with a nod and a smile. Mirajane watches as Erza opened the door that leads towards the inside of their classroom. If anyone sees the really really pissed off side of Erza...you know what will happen next?...the one who sees Erza in an angry mode, they will just trembled in fear because of her.

But do not underestimate Mirajane she can turn just like Erza if she ever wanted to. Now back to the story~

As Erza walks inside she was annoyed because of the noise that they were making and she was so sure that the next class could hear them pretty clear, what did she do?

"All of you that's enough!" suddenly the room went dead silent as soon as they heard Erza's annoyed voice causing all of them to stop all the things that they were doing such as fighting, and she was not surprised not even 1% when she found out that Natsu and Gray were fighting each other again.

'I had enough with Mira, and seriously why must all of you need to give me a hedache?!'She sreamed inside of her head.

"Now all of you get back to you'r proper seats! now!"Said Erza in the front of their classroom.

 **"Yes ma'am!"** they all said in union showing their fears towards Erza as they sat to their proper chairs.

As soon as Erza checked if anyone was not sitting to their proper seat, she was relived to found that no one disobeyed her, she sat to her own chair and let out a sigh of relief.

Then the classroom door opened reveling a tall middle aged man who was their teacher.

then the man spoke up and said.

"Good Morning class,i apologize for my late showing. Wow it was a quiet shock to me to found all of you sitting on you'r proper sits, i'm guessing this is all you'r work right... ?" said the man with a glad smile on his face.

And Erza just nodded in reply.

"Thank you let us begin, i want all of you to bring something that describe you or something that is very important to you, tomorrow we're going to have a 'Show and Explain' program, understand?" said the middle aged man while smiling.

Then the whole class said yes.

 **Time skip after school**

When Erza was walking outside the building ready to go home, she heard one of the girls from her class said that she was going to bring makeup because makeup means every thing to her life and that make up makes her so much beautiful than every other girls in Fairy Academy.

'Seriously makeup! what a stupid thing to even bring.' she thought inside of her head.

When she was walking home she thought the thing that Irene had told her, do not talk to any strangers when you are walking back home. But there wasn't any people outside it's just her.

When she got home she locked all the doors and windows because her mother told her to do so.

"Well it's all done, locking all the doors and windows just as mother said, i wonder what should i bring?."she looked at the cabinet to find something very precious to her Then she walks towards the cabinet and she grabbed her precious thing and held it tight on her chest.

She walks towards the sofa in their living room and laid on it then she looked at the ceiling and said.

"I think i just found the right thing."

and a couple of minutes has passed before she dripped off completely to sleep while still holding her precious thing close to her heart.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! so what did Erza found? just drop you'r answer to the review! because in the next chapter we're going to find out what is that precious thing to Erza what are you waiting for drop you'r answer to the review!**

 **Sorry for my Bad Grammars English is not my language! bye take care!(;**

 **(I know i edited this chapter because i'm still not satisfied with it. Byeeeeee!(:.)**


	4. Just Another Day

**A\N:Hello minna-san i'm so sorry that cannot update for 1 week because our internet is broken i know that this is a lame excuse but it is all thanks to the pocket wifi that i finally got the chance to update chapter four...i know that it's been a week since i updated chapter three and i have other reasons 1.i was thinking whether i should continue writing this story or not because of what's happening in the manga i accidentally read the spoilers because i was too curious to know what happened, and when i found out about *blank**blank**blank*and then i think that i made the biggest mistake then i quickly began my research if anyone updated today and thank God i manage to find someone and i realized it's not the end of my story.**

 **Thank you for reading this. And thank you for waiting for chapter 4, now what are we waiting for!?**

 **Warning:Bad English and Grammar (i will try to improve my writing!)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail and the other characters that we already know in the anime\manga it all belongs to their rightful owner Hiro Mashima!**

 **Let's Continue The Tale!**

* * *

Erza woke up by the sound of a singing voice then she realized that her body was covered by a blanket and her head was resting to a person's lap then she looked up to be expecting the person that she dearly love, and she was right, the moment when she looked up she saw Irene singing a lullaby while her eyes close and Erza began to listen to her mother's lullaby.

 _ **"My dear child,**_

 _ **Don't be scared,**_

 _ **I will erased all you'r fears,**_

 ** _All you'r worries,_**

 ** _So you can live a peaceful life in a peaceful world._**

 ** _My dear child don't cry,_**

 ** _I will not leave you behind,_**

 ** _I will always stay by you'r side,_**

 ** _I promise you this,_**

 ** _My dear child,_**

 ** _That i will protect you no matter what happens,_**

 ** _I will always protect you,_**

 ** _I will always keep you in my embrace,_**

 ** _Keep you safe all the time for eternity..."_**

 _ **"Even if the world ever ends..."**_ Erza with a smile as she looked at Irene.

Then Irene looked at her with a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, mother."Erza said while smiling at her mother.

"Good morning dear."said Irene while doing the same thing Erza did when she greeted her mother.

Then Erza sat up"What are you doing here, mother?" Erza was the first one to ask.

"I could easily ask you the same question you know, what are you even doing here in the first place?"Irene ask with a smirk.

"While holding that."Irene said to Erza while pointing at the thing that Erza was still holding on.

"when the moment that i got home i did all the things that you asked me to do to lock all the doors and windows, and when i was finished doing all the locking i saw this on the cabinet and grabbed it up and i went to the living room and laid on the sofa and i fell asleep while still holding it."

Irene nodded then Erza asked.

"So ummh...what exactly are you doing here mother?" Erza asked with a confused expression.

"When the time i got home i saw you sleeping in here while holding that. I want to bring you to you'r room but i stopped myself from doing it because i saw you sleeping peacefully, so i just slept here with you."Irene said with a smile on her face while facing Erza.

Then Erza said.

"I'm sorry mother, it was all because of me that you hadn't sleep pretty well, you should have woken me up last night so that you can sleep well because you just got home from an exhausting day." Erza said with a guilty tone and expression.

Irene sighed then she put both of her hands on Erza's cheeks.

"Erza...do not blame you'r self because of me, it is my decision to slept here with you so you don't have to be sorry over me."

Irene said in a gentle tone then Erza hugged her mother.

"Thank you,mother"Erza said while still hugging Irene returned the hug.

Then Irene spoke.

"So?...what are you going to do with that?"Irene asked while still hugging Erza.

"Oh yes, Mother, Our teacher asked us to bring something that tells something about us."said Erza while pulling back.

"And you chose to bring that?"

"Yes mother"Erza said, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Very well, then start preparing for school if you do not want to be late for you'r class"Irene said with a smirk on her face as she watches her daughter rush to the bathroom again similar from yesterday.

"Oh Erza!, you forgot to eat dinner yesterday.!"Irene said from the kitchen.

"It's okay mother!, i don' feel like eating yesterday."Erza yelled from the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"Irene asked.

"Yes mother i'm fine."Erza replied.

"Okay i'm going to make breakfast so you can eat after you'r done preparing."Irene said.

Then Erza replied 'Thank You'.

 **Time Skip:When they arrived at school.**

"Goodbye my Erza, do you'r best at school and of course for you'r 'Bring And Explain Program'." Irene said to her daughter while smiling and while rubbing Erza's head.

"I promise mother that i will do my best!"Erza said while grinning.

"Okay, take care my dear."Irene said then Erza kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Bye mother!,take care!" Erza said while she watches her mother leaves, driving the car to her next destination.

Then Erza thought again.

'Goodbye mother, be safe.' then she went inside Fairy Academy.

Just like yesterday's day.

* * *

As Irene drives the car to her destination.

She could not help but think about Erza.

"Erza's birthday is five days away from now, i wonder what should i get her?"

Irene thought with a smile.

 ** _Five days away from now?..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _What would happen to such a special day?..._**

* * *

 **i'm so sorry for the bad grammar.**

 **My nightmare came true.**

 **Guys do you think i should continue this story?**

 **Because something is telling me that i will regret it.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter?**

 **Even though i'm really sad.**

 **i'm still trying to smile outside.**


	5. Memories Of You And Me

**Hello minna-san, i just wanted to thank you all for reading the Daughter Of A Siren even though i have so many wrong grammars because of my language, i just want to thank you all for reading my story.**

 **I do** **hope that you will like this chapter! And of course thank you for waiting for chapter five!**

 **I do not want to keep you all for waiting but i'm so sorry that i did not update yesterday because there is no internet connection!**

 **But thanks again to the pocket wifi (even though it was also the one who needed to be blame** **about yesterday's update) that i was able to update this chapter!**

 **Warning:You have been waned!, still, still very bad English and grammars ahead!(i promise that i will try to improve my English grammar)**

 **Disclaimer!:I do not own the anime or the manga of Fairy Tail and the other character that we already know in the anime and manga,they all belong to their rightful owner, the one and only Hiro Mashima!**

 **Let us continue the tale!**

* * *

Erza Belserion is now walking inside her school, Fairy Academy.

When suddenly she saw a two certain females, the one is a blonde haired person that looks a 1 or 2 years younger than her and was a couple of centimeters shorter than her.

And the second is a blue haired person who was shorter than the first one and she was also 1 or two years younger than Erza.

And the two certain females is none other than...

 **Lucy Heartfilia** and **Levy McGarden!**

Lucy heartfilia is known to be a writer to their school even though she does not know about it. It all started when Natsu discovered that Lucy was secretly writing her own novel when he accidentally bumped onto her while running after Gray and when he bumped completely onto her, All of Lucy's things fell and then Natsu Decided to help Lucy as an apology, and when he was going to pick the last paper on the floor he looked at it and began to read it inside of his mind. And that is when he found out that it was Lucy's own novel, he began to grin evilly at Lucy, and Lucy began to feel nervous, then Natsu stand up and leaves while waving his hand and after that day Natsu Began to spread the news that Lucy was a writer to the whole school.

And Levy McGarden was Lucy Heartfilia's best friend because they have the same interest in books, and Levy is known to be a bookworm to the whole school, do not judge Levy by her height because she was one of the smartest student to their academy along with Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, and Erza Belserion and also the other studets in Fairy Academy.

Anyways let us get back to the story.

Erza watches as her two female friends make their way trough the group of people while running to her way.

"Erzaaaaaaaaaaaa!" both Lucy and Levy screamed in union as they keep on running to her.

And when they reached where Erza was standing, they quickly grabbed Erza's wrist dragging her completely, and only if the ones who was dragging Erza is not the two of them, she would get angry.

"Hey!, what is wrong with you guys!"Erza asked while still being dragged by Lucy and Levy towards their classroom.

"Our teacher is going to be here in a minute or so!"Lucy said while she let go of Erza's wrist and so did Levy, then Lucy looked at her.

"And what was the point of dragging me so recklessly!"Erza said while looking at her blonde haired female friend with a little bit of annoyance mixed in her tone.

"We are sorry."Lucy and Levy said in union.

"It's okay do not worry, and thank you both for telling me."Erza said while smiling.

"Now, what are we waiting for?, let's go inside the class!" after Erza said she began to run, leaving her two female friends behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy said and Levy nodded and they began to run catching up with the Scarlet-haired female.

And after passing some other classes they finally reached their classroom.

Then the three females entered their class and they found it rather noisy and annoying at the same time. Erza walks to the front and scold them again. And when she was done scolding her annoying classmates she sat to her chair, then again the door opened revealing their teacher holding a box.

"Okay class good to see all of you not doing funny things."their teacher said while entering the room.

Then he went to his desk and place the box on top of the desk the he spoke up.

"Okay class let us begin, i do hope that all of you remembered to bring something for our 'Bring and Explain Program' for today!" their teacher said while looking at them while smiling and the whole class smiled, grinned, and smirked to their teacher.

"Okay class as you can see i brought a box, do you all want to know what is this box for?"then all of them nodded out of curiously.

"You see i brought this box to know who is the one who will be the first to explain, so in other words all of you is needed to pick a number inside this box."and then the whole class nodded even if they did not like their teacher's idea that much, some smiled and some groaned.

Then their teacher began to wonder around the class stopping at each students to pick their number.

And when it was all finished giving them their number.

"Okay class you can open the papers now."then all of them began to open their papers to know what is their number, and some gasped and grinned at their number.

But the Scarlet-haired woman just let out an unknown sigh go her number that was written in the paper.

"Okay class let us begin our program! if i called you'r number please stand up at the front of the class and explain the thing that you brought. Okay the first number is number-"

 ** _'Here it comes!'_** they all screamed inside of their heads.

"1!" they all looked around as if they are trying to find the number one student.

 ** _'I guess it can not be helped.'_** she thought inside of her head and then she stands up while holding her precious thing on her right hand. All of the students in their class looked at her carefully as she made her way to the front of the class.

"So the first one who is going to explain is you after all, ?"

Erza nodded in reply.

"Okay can you share us the reason why you chose to bring that and what does it means or describe you?"her teacher asked then she opened her mouth to Erza reveled what was the object that she was holding, it was a photo album of her and her mother.

"I brought this, to show you all that i'm a person who keeps all the memories of the past even when it was painful or happy for me, i will always keep in my memory, in my soul, and in my heart. I want to keep all the memories with my beloved one...my mother, who was always there for me, i want to keep all my memories of the past in me. Like this album, the album where are all the happy memories of my mother and me in the past until now...she was always there for me. I'm a keeper of the memories of the past whether the memories of the past is happy or painful. I am a keeper of the memories in the past just like this album. Thank you all."

Then she bowed her head then the whole class cheered at Erza's speech.

"What a heart warming words you said, you'r mother must be very proud of you."her teacher said while clapping his hands.

"Thank you."Erza replied.

"Thank you too for sharing us you'r reasons, you may take you'r sit now."Erza nodded and bowed again and made her way to her chair sitting while being stared.

After that all of the student was finished after one hour.

Lucy brought her pen and a novel, Levy brought her books, Natsu brought his scarf, Gray brought his cruz like sword necklace, and Cana brought her bears who was being scold right now.

 **Time skip after school**

Erza was walking outside the building but to her surprise she was greeted by the girls in her class saying that her explanation was a wonderful thing to.

After that she went home.

When she got home inside of their house she saw her mother sitting on the sofa in their living room while reading a book.

Then she went to Irene and greeted her.

"So what did you explain?"irene asked.

"Nothing much...it was just the memories of you and me mother that's all."said Erza while smiling

Then Irene nodded and smiled at her daughter.

Then Erza went upstairs to her room.

Then she went back to reading.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story and let me know what you think.**

 **So sorry for the bad grammars.**

 **Hope you all enjoy bye.**

 **P.S i will update as soon as i can bye take care!(:**


	6. Nightmare

**Hello minna-san again thank you for waiting and reading my story.**

 **You all see...the reason why i updated a new chapter because...it is my Grandmother's birthday today!**

 **And guess what i've been blessed...because i have four new kittens and they are really healthy!**

 **So i do not want all of you to keep waiting so please enjoy!~**

 **Warning!:My grammar is still bad, sorry (i will try to improve my writing hope you enjoy reading~)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail and the other characters that we already know in the anime or manga they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Let us continue the tale!**

* * *

It was already midnight and there was a certain Scarlet-haired person sleeping peacefully on her bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Irene..." said a women's voice.

"Irene..."

The voice woke Irene trough her slumber, Irene slowly opened her eyes.

"Is someone there?"Irene asked while sitting up.

But there was no reply.

Then she soon heard light footsteps like it was walking down the stairs.

Irene got up and and she saw that her door was open.

Then she hears someone sobbing the moment when she left her room to go down stairs.

Then she heard again the sobbing noise when she pass a door. It made her curious then she walk towards the door that she just passed recently and opened the door and she went inside the room, the room that was not being used anymore.

She just walks inside the very dark room, not caring if something happens to her.

'It's weird, it's like this room is taking forever.'Irene thought as she keeps on walking inside the never-ending room, but little did she know, that she is walking inside a never-ending nightmare.

As Irene walks, she was hearing the sobbing noise again but this time she ran where the sobbing noise was coming from.

She was in great shock to see a little girl sitting on the floor while hugging her knees...while sobbing?

Even though it was very dark she could clearly see that it was a little girl because of the moonlight that was coming from the window but she did not know what the little girl looks like, not even her hair Irene could tell what is the color.

Then Irene realized that the girl began talking.

"W-why?...*sob*...why?...why?...why did m-mommy...lied to..me...whyyyyyyy!...what d-did i e-ever...done..wrong...to...even...d-deserve...this...kind of...l-life?"

'Am i...imagining things?' Irene asked herself but at the same time her heart is shattering into millions of pieces while seeing the little girl cries.

"A-all...this time...s-she was...a...k-kille-ughh!"but before the little girl could finish her last words there was a gunshot that can be heard and the little girl winced in pain and falls to the floor.

As for Irene, the moment when she heard a gunshot she closed her eyes but when she heard a sound like someone falls she opened her eyes to see the little girl on the floor with blood all over her shirt. Irene was shocked to see the girl.

"What a pity."Irene heard a voice of a woman. she wasted no time to look up but she regrets her decision the moment when she saw the woman's face.

"M-me!?"Irene screamed but her other self paid no attention to her, her other self just stared at the lifeless girl lying on the floor while holding a gun and while smiling wickedly.

Irene looked at the lifeless girl and her eyes widen in shock and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"E-erza!..no!...no..no...Nooooooooooo!" Irene cried out as she stared at the now lifeless Scarlet-haired girl, her beloved but lifeless daughter.

"Irene...never forget who you truly are!...Hahahaha!"Her other self laughed at her then another figure appeared standing next to the other Irene.

Irene looked up and saw the current Erza smiling.

"Mother...you did not tell me that you have such an amazing talent before you have me."Erza said while smiling wickedly.

"No...what have you become?...my dear Erza?"Irene said as she falls to her knees.

"You'r dear?...what a foolish thing to say!...the truth is i'm not yo'r daughter...'mother!'"Erza said while laughing at Irene.

"W-what?"Irene asked and her eyes were wide because of shock.

"I said i'm not you'r daughter...i'm the daughter of the past you...the real you...i'm not the daughter of some kind of liar you know that, 'mother'."Erza said with a sadistic smile.

"Irene...i'm the real you...you'r nothing but a fake...a fake mother...to you'r own daughter!...hahahahaahhh!...if only you can just see you'r face right now...you'r face really looks pathetic hahahhaaa!"The other Irene was laughing wickedly and so did Erza.

Irene did nothing but cry as she watches the lifeless Erza on the floor.

"Irene...remember who you truly are...never forgt about you'r past...you'r bloody past...and of course the bloodlust you."the other Irene and Erza said in union and Irene looked at them and she saw that they were still talking and when she heard their final words her eyes widen in shock.

* * *

"Nooooooooooo!"Irene screamed.

"Mother! are you alright?!"Irene turned her head to see her daughter with a concerned expression on her face.

"Erza?"Irene spoke.

"Mother?, why are you crying?"Erza said then Irene touched her own cheeks and only to feel that it was wet.

"Erza?...Erza...Erza...m-my beloved daughter!"Irene said while crying more then she brought Erza close to her then she hugged her not wanting to let her go anywhere.

"Mother why are you crying?"Erza asked again because she also feels pain when she sees her mother crying.

"Don't worry Erza, i'm alright it was just a dream."Irene said while still hugging Erza.

"No mother, it is not alright, it was not a dream, it was a nightmare."Erza said while trying not to cry.

But Erza noticed that her mother was being quiet so she asked her.

"Mother?"

"Sorry...i'm so sorry."Irene said as she cried to her daughter's shoulder. To Erza she doesn't know why her mother was apologizing to her.

"Please...f-forgive me."Irene cried out.

"Ssshh, it's okay mother i forgive you."Erza said tears streaming down her cheeks.

 ** _'Can you truly forgive me when you find out all the truth about me?'_** Irene thought.

"Thank you...my dear Erza."Irene closed her eyes while still hugging her daughter.

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What is she truly hiding away from her daughter?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Is it bad or good for the sake of her little girl?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **The little girl that makes her happy...**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _And also the little girl that makes her sad..._**

* * *

 **Hello thank you all again for reading my story.**

 **Sorry for the bad grammars.**

 **I just want all of you to know that i will be updating the next chapter tomorrow because it's my mom's birthday.**

 **Again thank you and sorry.**

 **hope you enjoy this story and by the way if you guys think that this chapter is weird because it's my grandmother's birthday today and i updated a creepy chapter sorry because it was an accident i had planned this chapter a couple of days ago and i'm not expecting that i will update this today.**

 **But how about a little review? i will be happy if you leave a little review.**

 **Bye take care!(:**

 _ **-Erzanee-san15**_


	7. Why? and Protect?

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Thank you for waiting for chapter 7!**

 **I know that i said that i'd been blessed to had four kittens but minna-san i'm afraid to say that my kittens are only three because one of my kittens died yesterday...and the one who killed my kitten is a dog, why? grandma's birthday is yesterday and my kitten died yesterday.**

 **Warning!:Do not say that did not give you warning that my grammar is bad, i will try to improve my writing please enjoy!**

 **Oh i almost forgot to say that i'm not the one who will say the disclaimer, it will be none other than our favorite and one of the strongest female mage character of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss!**

 **Mirajane: *Giggles* So i'm playing the role of Erza's childhood rival in this story, huh?**

 **Erzanee-san15: Yep!, and Erza's bestfriend too!**

 **Mirajane: So we can say it in the easiest words that i am Erza's frenemy in this story, huh?**

 **Erzanee-san15: Yep,yep,yep,oh!, by the way Mirajane.**

 **Mirajane: What is it author-san?**

 **Erzanee-san15:*Whispers***

 **Mirajane: Oh right!, gomenasai minna-san for the waiting, Erzanee-san is not the owner of this anime that is known as Fairy Tail!, and the other characters in this story, they- i mean we belonged to Hiro Mashima! and please do not forget to leave a comment or review to Erzanee-san15-san!**

 **Erzanee-san15: Thank you Mirajane-san bye!**

 **Mirajane: Goodbye too,see you all at the end of this chapter minna-san!**

 **Let us continue the tale of mother and child!**

* * *

The Scarlet-haired beauty opened her eyes slowly to feel something warm was beside her and she realized that it was her mother who was crying?

Irene seems not to notice that her daughter was already awake.

"Erza...i hope that you can forgive me someday."Erza was in shock, and it was like somebody just stabbed her heart causing it to broke.

"Mmmmm~" Erza made a sound and a fake yawn that quickly caught Irene's attention.

Then Irene wiped her tears as quickly as she can before her daughter sees her crying again.

Then Irene spoke.

"Good morning...Erza." she tried her best to smile even though Erza already knew that it was a fake or rather a forced smile.

But she greeted her mother in return.

Irene was still smiling then Erza recalled the previous event. When her mother woke up from a nightmare and started hugging her and saying 'i'm sorry' and 'please forgive me' to her.

Even now Irene was still apologizing to her.

Then realization hit her when she was pulled away from her deep thoughts when her mother started to speak.

"Erza...we better get up or else you'r going to be late for school again today."Irene said to her while stroking her head gently.

Erza nodded and simply replied "Yes mother." as she get up and Irene got up too.

And they went downstairs to the kitchen and ate breakfast quietly neither of them saying at least one word to one another.

Irene and Erza got ready and before they went outside Irene locked all the doors and windows so no one will ever brake in their house.

Irene was now driving their car towards Erza's school but today was totally a different day compared to the other ones.

It was dead silent between the two of them.

And finally they reached Fairy stopped the car at the front gate of the school and Erza opened the door of the car and got off of it.

When the moment she stepped her foot on the ground she thought sadly inside of her all of the questions in her head is full of why.

 ** _'Is mother, avoiding to talk to me because of her dream last night?. Why?'_** Erza made her way to the front gate but before she could step her right foot on the school ground.

"Erza...do not ever think that i'm avoiding to talk to you just because of that. You'r my daughter right?"Erza turned around and saw her mother smiling at her then she run to her mother and hugged her tightly. Then Erza felt her mother hug her too.

"Am i right?"Irene asked.

Erza pulled back and looked at Irene and smiled "Yes...yes mother, you'r always right."

"Come on now Erza...i bet that those three are you'r friends...now do you'r best at school."Erza looked at the entrance of the Academy and saw Mirajane,Lucy and Levy while waving their hands signaling her to come join them.

"Of course mother!"Erza said with a cheerful smile.

"Now go to them Erza, they've been waiting for you."Irene said.

Then Erza kissed her mother on the cheek and they said their goodbyes and soon Irene finally left.

Erza ran to her friends and Mirajane was the first one to talk.

"So you are a mother's girl aren't you one Erza?"Mirajane said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Erza sighed and thought 'I guess so?' in her head.

* * *

As Irene was driving.

"Erza...i swear that i will protect you no matter what happens."Then Irene looked at the picture of her and Erza when Erza was just a little kid they were both smiling in the photo.

And Irene said.

"Four days away from now." Irene said with a mixture of happiness and sadness mixed in her face and tone.

"Even if i have to sacrifice my own life just to see you okay and happy."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Protect, can she truly fulfill her promise to protect her precious daughter even if the cost is her own life?..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Mirajane: What do you mean by that?**

 **Erzanee-san15: Secret can we end this now? because i'm so tired and my sister is already sleeping.**

 **Mirajane:Okay you can sleep now, i will just handle you'r other things.**

 **Erzanee-san15: Thanks Mira. Zzzzzzz**

 **Mirajane: Author-san would like to thank you all for reading and sorry for the wrong grammars goodbye!**

 **Erzanee-san15: Mira! i'm trying to sleep!**

 **Mirajane: Sorry, *whispers* Goodbye take care and the author said she will be updating the next chapter when she can bye(: and do not forget to leave a review i'm sure that it will make her happy and stress free.**


	8. Tartaros Group

**Hello minna-san! gomenasai for the wait of chapter eight.**

 **To freakingmanga181: Yep i am!**

 **Warning: Bad, bad,bad grammars but i'm still trying to improve it!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters they all belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Erza Belserion was walking home from another exhausting day of school.

Fairy Academy was always filled with teasing, fighting, arguing, and happiness.

Erza could not help but smile about the thoughts of Fairy Academy and the thoughts about her mother.

But there is something about her mother's smile, it was like it was filled with regret, sadness, and also happiness at the same time. Like there was something bothering her mother after she had that nightmare.

But she chose to brush it out of her head.

When the moment she got home, she noticed that the door was slightly open. It was very suspicious to find the door open, she thought that her mother was already home, but it was impossible because she knows that her mother will come home late if she have to attend to a meting.

Then suddenly a thought came to her mind...there was an intruder inside but instead of being nervous she pushed herself to went inside their house.

She went inside and went upstairs but there wasn't anything suspicious because the cabinets are still close and there wasn't any sign that the intruder went she went downstairs and went into the kitchen but there wasn't any sign either.

'It's strange, there wasn't any sign that someone went upstairs and in the kitchen.' Erza thought inside of her head while scratching the back of her head.

And then realization shot her.

'Wait there is one place that i haven't checked yet.' Erza rushed to the front door of the living room but she felt that something isn't right. She was thinking whether to open the door or to run outside the house.

But she was so stubborn that she open chose to open the door!

She went inside but to her surprise she saw two unknown female. The first female was standing next to the bookshelf while reading a book the woman has a slender figure with black hair and purple eyes and a ribbon tied around her neck.

The second woman was sitting on the sofa, the woman also has a slender figure with green hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Erza screamed at the two unknown woman, but the two of them just stared at Erza, the first one with black hair just stared at her blankly while the second woman with green hair also stared at her but with a smile.

"Were the members of the Tartaros group. I am Kyoka the leader of the nine gates also known as **Reiseiten [Goddess of the Slave Planet]**."The woman known as Kyoka said while still smiling at Erza.

"I'm Seilah and also known as **Ryogetsuten [Goddess of the Chill Moon]**."The woman known as Seilah said without looking at Erza as if all of her attention is only focused in the book that she is reading.

"just what the hell are you two even doing here!?"Erza screamed.

"Oh? you're a curious one aren't you?"

"..."

"I will go straight to the point. We are here to take you with us."

Erza closed her eyes and when the moment she opened her eyes she was shocked to see the two woman was no longer there.

She turned around only to be put into a headlock by Kyoka.

Erza struggle to break free but Kyoka was stronger than her. And Kyoka was getting annoyed.

"Seilah put her to sleep."Seilah nodded and forcefully made Erza drunk the whole bottle of the liquid sleeping drug.

When the moment darkness was taking over Erza.

'...mother...' the word that Erza only thought when darkness ruled her completely.

Kyoka smiled at the now passed out Erza in her arms.

"Why do all of the books in the world are so boring?"Seilah said as the book slipped from her hand and falls on the floor and Kyoka just ignored her comrade.

"Come now Seilah our mission here is already completed."Kyoka said while still looking at Erza and the smile on her face turned completely into a sadistic smile.

"Yes, Lady Kyoka." Seilah replied.

Then they went outside only to see that there is no one outside except them.

The two wasted no time to put Erza in the back sit of their car and drove away from the house.

As Seilah was driving the car she could not help her self but said.

"Maybe i should make a tale. Where in a Demon's story...there's no such thing as mercy." Kyoka just smiled at her and said.

"Maybe you should."and Seilah just smiled.

'Now Irene, i have you'r precious daughter in my hands...Let us see what would you do.'Kyoka thought while staring at Erza.

"I wonder what is you'r reaction when you find out about you being **'The Daughter of A Siren'**."Kyoka said and Seilah just smiled at her leader's words.

 **At the house, fifteen minutes after Erza was kidnapped.**

Irene just arrived at their house she was expecting to find Erza in the living room waiting for her to come home.

She opened the door to find it unlocked and she frowned.

Irene entered inside the house and said.

"Erza i'm home! and didn't i tell you to lock the door if i am still not home?"Irene said as she walked inside the living room only to find Erza wasn't she went upstairs and looked around only to find the same results.

Now Irene was getting nervous, Irene went inside the kitchen but her daughter wasn't there.

Then something caught her attention when she turned her gaze toward the bathroom door. There was something red...a red lining.

She wasted no time and quickly entered the bathroom only to see the the mark of the Tartaros drawn onto the mirror and a lipstick on the floor.

Tears is now streaming down her face, she was filled with worries and rage at the same time.

"UUHhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Irene screamed as she hit the mirror with her fist and the mirror shattered into pieces. Irene was panting heavily and she looked at her fist only to see that it was bleeding but she didn't care about the pain.

"It's all my fault! if i had come home late this isn't going to happened!"Irene screamed but she realize that crying isn't going to solve anything.

Irene got up and and said.

"Erza i will save you no matter what even if i have to give my life away."Irene said.

"You will pay for doing this Tartaros!"Irene said with a stoic expression and while looking at a black briefcase.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading hope you enjoy!**

 **Promise that i will update the next chapter as soon as i can!**

 **Please do not forget to leave a review because they are one of my reasons on continuing this fanfic.**

 **Bye take care minna-san!(:**

 **- _Erzanee-san15_**


	9. The Truth About The Dark Past

**A/N: Minna-san i'm so sorry please forgive me for the late update! the reasons why i cannot update a new chapter because i had to study for our exam and i was the one that participated in the competition in 11/7/16 and i'm sure that i'm only to be able to update one chapter per weeks so forgive because i have to join in two other competitions at 11/22/16 and 12/2/16 so please i hope you all understand my reasons and i was also trying to update the other night but there was no internet! and by the way minna-san i'm afraid to say that i did not win in the first competition of November which is 11/7/16.**

 **So please forgive me. And minna-san I just watched the episode one of Agame ga Kill! which i found it was more brutal than Attack on Titan and i'm just giving my opinion and i rarely watch animes. And also the fight between Akame and Esdeath and i only know five characters in Akame ga Kill!**

 **Kagura:Now enough chit chat.**

 **Erzanee-san15: Where did you even come from?!**

 **Kagura:...?**

* * *

"Mommy! mommy" A little girl with Scarlet haired called at a woman who has a slender figure and also has scarlet hair that was sitting on the sofa.

"Come here my little dame."The woman called her daughter while patting her lap signaling the little girl to sit on her lap. The little girl giggled as she sat on her mother's lap but soon the happiness that the little girl feels completely faded away as she watched the tears falls down on her mothers cheeks, now the little girl was really confused.

"Mommy why are you crying?" the little girl asked still felling confused.

"Do not worry my little dame, mommy was just happy. that's all."The woman said while smiling and looking at her daughter. But the little girl is still feeling uneasy while staring at the woman.

"As you said so mommy."The little girl replied while hugging the older Scarlet-haired woman.

"Now come now my little dame, it's time to go to sleep."Said the woman.

"But mommy i'm not yet sleepy~huwwaa~"The little girl yawned and her mother just smiled.

"Yes you are, now let's go to sleep." the little girl nodded.

"Yes mommy."said the little girl and after that the girl fall asleep. The woman stand up while carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms and went upstairs into a after she placed her now sleeping daughter on the bed she cried in silence not wanting to wake her little one. The woman lay beside her daughter hugging the little girl's small figure. But she was still crying even if she is still awake or asleep.

"A...dream about the past? No it isn't a dream, it's my memory of the past." Erza said as she woke up from her deep slumber only to realized that her hands and feet are tied by the chains that was tied around the pillar. And then the memory of yesterday came to her head. She remembered that she got home only to see that the door was slightly open and have the thought that someone broke into their house and she walked inside and looked around only to see that there was no one there, but when she entered the living room she saw two unknown females. And she was kidnapped by the two unknown females.

"Where are you!?, show you'r selves!" Erza yelled and soon the door opened reveling the same females that kidnapped her yesterday. The female known as Kyouka smiled while the other female known as Seilah was just reading a book (again).

"Well, well, well looks like the little girl is finally awake?"Kyouka said as she walks towards the chained Erza.

"What do you want!?" Erza yelled as she dangerously glared at Kyouka.

"Mmmh?. But aren't you the one who call us?"Erza just glared more deadly at the smiling Kyouka.

"Heh, you really resembles her a lot...especially that glare."

"What do you mean?!"

"Oh, i see that you are not aware of the **_'real'_** her." Kyoka said at the now confused Erza.

"Who?"Erza asked with a hint of hesitation in her tone and on face.

"You'r mother." Kyouka just said with seriousness in her tone.

"Mother?"Erza repeatedly asking.

"Yes." Kyouka just simply replied while looking at Erza dead in the eye.

"What do you mean about mother!?, you don't even know anything about her!" Erza yelled and blinked several times before smiling.

"Don't know anything you say?" Kyouka said and she burst out in laughter.

"Hahahahahaaha!"Kyouka laughed while staring at Erza's shocked face at the sudden action of Kyouka.

Then Erza glared at the laughing Kyouka causing Kyouka to stop.

"Tell me. Do you wish to know more of her identities?"

Erza was so confused that she didn't say anything, but Kyouka began to talk even though she didn't say anything

"Irene. She is **the world known killer known as _Hiro no Zetsubo_ [Scarlet Despair]." Erza was shocked at the sudden words. She knows about the Scarlet Despair. A woman that is known to be a world class killer, the one who kills out of pleasure and rage. But Erza didn't know what the woman looked like. And she is the only one who knows about the Scarlet Despair in her school and not even her closest friend knew about the woman. Because her country known as Fiore didn't reach the news of the woman that is known as the world class killer. But after twenty-one years the Scarlet Despair went missing.**

 **"How dare you to say something like that when you don't even know anything about mother!" Erza yelled but Kyouka and seilah just stared at her blankly and Kyouka began to talk again.**

 **"I can prove it to you if you still don't believe it... You'r mother used to call you _'Little Dame'_ when you were four years old and that woman has a large scar on her left stomach, the same scar she got when she protected you but ended out killing every person that tried to harm you when you were two years old. And the final proof is the image of ** the Scarlet Despair. Seilah." Erza was speechless the whole time. Erza knew to herself that Irene got her scar when she was just two years old but Irene didn't say anything after that.

Seilah nodded in reply and open a random page and pulled out a paper and handed it to Kyouka.

"Now see it for you'r self Erza, of who is the Scarlet Despair that everyone feared the most." After Kyouka said that she grabbed Erza's bangs that made her forcefully looked at the picture but looking onto the picture made Erza's eyes widen.

The woman that's in the picture is none other than the infamous Scarlet Despair herself... The woman that you have known to be you'r mother in you'r entire life. And the Scarlet Despair... Erza they are only one."

Erza...she suddenly felt an incredible pain that went through her heart but it wasn't the pain that you feel when you were stabbed by a weapon. As for Erza it was more painful than death. Having someone that is so dear to you has to keep a deep secret.

"Now that you had known everything." Kyouka began to talk with a devilishly smile.

"You have to thank me for all of the information about that murderer. So how about you give me some time to enjoy my time while we're waiting for that woman to come to pick you'r already lifeless body? What do you think my dear Erza? It will be great because you'r going to be able to meet **_him_** in the other word." Kyoka just smiled at the blank expression on Erza's face. And her eyes were also blank as tears streamed down her cheeks that falls to the ground and each droplets of her tears contains sadness, and most of all fear. The fear that was given to her when the truth was revealed.

She couldn't help it because the fear is taking over her in the inside and sadness in the outside. being controlled by her own emotions.

The person that she so called mother was the world so called despair and Siren.

Now here she is trapped of being **_The Daughter of The Despair_** and _ **The daughter of A Siren.**_

Here she is trembling in fear not because of the demon that is laughing in front of her.

Now here she is trembling in fear in the hand of **_The Despair and The Siren._**

Not caring about the demon in front of her that can bring her to the other world anytime it wants...

She was just truly broken.

"Prepare you'r self my Erza." Kyouka said and it has finally begun.

* * *

 **So sorry minna-san i will update when i get a chance please do not forget to leave a review!**

 **And i just wanted to call Erza little dame that's all.**

 **Bye take care!~**

 _ **-Erzanee-san15**_


	10. Not A Chapter, Sorry

**This is not a chapter as the title says so.**

 **Due to some really depressing moments that happen in my life I cannot get over it that easily.**

 **The depressions that I was talking to is affecting my writing, I was writing a chapter tonight when my phone vibrated...**

 **It was the manga guys...**

 **Yes the Fairy Tail manga...**

 **Where I saw first saw Irene and fell in love with her...**

 **It was the main reason why I created this fanfic...**

 **To write stories about her and Erza...**

 **And also the main reason why I joined**

 **The last chapter...**

 **Guys** **We all saw Irene had stabbed herself with Erza's sword...**

 **After the flashback ended we all saw Irene falling to the ground.**

 **And said that she have always loved Erza at the end of it...**

 **I was in the state of almost crying...**

 **But then I realized I was already crying...**

 **I was not that depressed when I read the last chapter.**

 **To be honest guys it made me curious about the next chapter titled Dragon or Demon I was thinking that maybe Irene was still alive.**

 **but when I read chapter 520...**

 **Irene...**

 **Irene was...**

 **Irene actually died...**

 **that really made me depressed...**

 **I'm sorry guys I didn't update any chapter in nearly 3 months...**

 **I was facing life and school...**

 **I was going to finish chapter ten guys tomorrow but maybe I can't anymore.** **Sorry...**

 **I am so sorry...**

 **Please forgive me...**

 **Now i really can feel the quote**

 **DON'T TRUST TOO MUCH,**

 **DON'T LOVE TOO MUCH,**

 **DON'T HOPE TO MUCH,**

 **BECAUSE THAT TOO MUCH CAN HURT YOU SO MUCH.**

 **Sorry guys for not updating any of my stories for a very long time..**

 **Promise when i feel better i will update a chapter**

 **But for now maybe i should warn you about the ending of my story**

 **I do not actually want any of you to be angry at me...**

 **Fare** **well, Irene Belserion you will always be loved by me...**

 **And rest in peace Monty Oum you will be always loved by us to the very end...**

 **I feel so dramatic right now guys or maybe it is all because of the depression and stress...**

 **Bye...**


	11. Death

**A/N Please read it!:Hello minna-san i just want all of you to know that i'm back but first i wanted to say that i am very very very sorry for my absence. I know that i wrote the last chapter in 2016 but it's already 2017!**

 **Now let me tell all of you some of the events that has happened.**

 **November: My grandmother from Manila and in my father's side came to visit us. I also backed out the competition because the trip is super long~**

 **December: I won the competition of being in second place. Then i lost the second competition of being in seventh place. Then our Christmas Party. Then my older sister celebrated her eighteenth birthday. Everyone was happy in front of our house celebrating her birthday while i'm in the back of our house drawing on the wall. Everyone keeps on asking why didn't i go to the front I just said "I'm busy and i don't like the noisy stuffs.". Then there comes Christmas, we celebrated in one of my dad's relatives house.**

 **January: New Year! and my grandfather's birthday (from my mother's side) that we celebrated by going out to eat.**

 **February:Monty Oum's second death anniversary (Rest In Peace Monty Oum You Will Be always Loved By Us). My cousin's birthday that we celebrated by going out to eat again. Well giving all my teachers a heart ( i do not know what it's called) and giving my teacher and the principal a box of chocolate Because it's valentine's day. And of course we had to prepare for our visitors in our school.**

 **March:Nothing much except the nightmares that i have been having. And Of course difficulties in life. And we had to make a short movie but we perfected it! And my cat just bit me! causing my parent to get angry!**

 **Announcement: This story will have deaths in it and this is a short story created in my mind! and that the ending is unexpected! Just please forgive me and don't hurt me! i am just a kid! besides i have some assignments to deal with! peace!**

 **WARNING!: Bad grammar! (I will try to improve it!)**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I do not own anything because they belong to Hiro Mashima, i only own this story!**

 **Let us continue the story!**

* * *

' _That woman is going to pay for taking my own daughter away from me!'_ the scarlet haired mother and former Scarlet Despair said in her head, her tone was full of wrath that only she can hear.

"You dare to take another love of my life?... well then I hope that you are ready to be a lifeless corpse lying on your own pool of blood!"

"I now that I will someday break my vow to leave the life I once knew... then all of a sudden when we were having a peaceful life... you came back?..."

* * *

"Hhaa...hha...ha..ugh!" Erza panted and winced from the countless wounds that she received from Kyouka. Her body was covered in blood and lots of cuts from what appears to be a bloody knife in Kyouka's hand.

"Erza...now tell me, can you already see _him_?"Kyouka asked with a sadistic smile that was visible on her face. But then her face became blank.

"That foolish man. You'r own father. He was so foolish that he fell in love with the **Scarlet Despair**."

"...*pant*...*pant*..."

"That man i hate him so much!, no i don't just hate him i despise him!, to think that he wanted to protect that woman even though he already knew that she was a serial killer. That only made me feel disgust."but Erza didn't spoke she just continue to pant heavily.

"So when i saw him walking alone i took that opportunity to kill him but to be honest he put up a good fight but i still manage to do it. Then a week has passed when i received the news that Irene was pregnant with you, then i felt completely happy because not only that i'm going to end her life but also i get to end her little one, but when i was ready to do it that woman just...disappeared... I was furious, just when i got the sweetest checkmate...she disappeared without a trace nor a simple clue left behind. " Kyouka clenched her left hand and then smiled wickedly.

"After all those years i finally found her... with you... here in this country were the criminals can hide in peace without getting any problem around the cops if they are passing by one and that is thanks to the poor social cooperation to the other countries out there!..and... and even the world's most fearsome serial killer can live here and raise their child if they had one!"

Erza was in tears knowing that she can't stay longer in her world of disbelief because she knows what Kyouka said is all true and she have to faced this bitter and cruel reality.

"It was nice talking to you but i'm afraid i have to cut this moment of ours... my dear Erza." Kyouka said, then Erza lifted her head now staring at the woman in front of her.

Kyouka got to her knees and gets closer to her and rested her forehead on Erza's. Then she whispered.

"Fret not my dear child. Because life is always like this. But i will tell you a great fact about a moment like this...my Erza..."

 ** _Footsteps and screaming can be hear inside the hideout._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Close your eyes now time for dreams, death is never what it seems... Because if you faced death... i promised that all of you troubles and problems will vanish for eternity... my...dear...child." Kyouka said and then she planted a soft kiss on Erza's forehead.

Then Erza began to wonder.

'Is it really true?... is death really such a thing?' Erza thought.

Kyouka then got up and then she looked at Erza and Erza continued to look at her then said.

"P-please..." Erza said, she almost failed at trying to speak.

"Verywell," Kyouka raised her hand. The one that was holding the bloody knife from earlier, while the other hand was tilting Erza's head now preparing to slash Erza.

"I just have one favor to ask you..." Kyouka then smiled.

"Would you mind saying hello for your father for me?" Kyouka said but Erza didn't say anything.

Kyouka smiled knowing her answer.

But in Erza's head she answered the woman's question.

 ** _'It's not like anyone is coming to help me... from this cruel world..._** ** _.. I'm accepting my death because it's the only thing that can help me to scape from this cruel world and my cruel destiny... SO...WHY NOT?'_**

Then after her thoughts finished it was followed by a slashed after she closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sometimes we just needed or forced to accept the things that we don't wanted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Ending

By the time Irene has arrived. . . . . It was already late.

Erza died by the hands of Kyouka, the leader of the nine gates which the people often refers as **The Leader Of The Nine Demon Gates**.

She trembles at the sight of her own daughter's body, it was a mess, her body suffered from a torture of countless of cuts. Crimson liquid is dripping out of it and on the ground us a crimson pool.

Irene can't explain her own feelings but she can feel negative emotions such as. . .

 ** _Fear, because of what she saw..._**

 ** _Anger, because she was consumed by it and because of the green haired woman near her daughter, and because she was angry at herself. . ._**

 ** _Sadness, because her hapiness was taken away and it's forever gone. . ._**

 ** _Despair,_** ** _because she had lost another love of her life that can not ever return to her..._**

 ** _And most of all,_** ** _Failure. . . because she failed to protect her own child, she failed of being a mother. . . ._**

However, she killed Kyouka after talking about nonsense like 'You should have arrived earlier so you can see how she trembled out of fear because of you and how she pleaded for me to end her life!' then she killed Seilah...

She sat there at the floor while holding her daughter's lifeless body while crying out of Despair and Failure.

Now her baby and little girl is forever gone...

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Just kidding it's April Fools Day! so what should you expect?!**

 **Sorry if it was not a chapter it's like... OMG!!!**

 **it's 11pm**

 **I'll update if I can**

 **bye!**


End file.
